


Just a Holosuite

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: All/Mostly Dialogue, Humiliation kink, M/M, Public Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian's latest holosuite program of a sexual encounter in the replimat has Garak on edge.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Just a Holosuite

"I don't know about this."

"Why not?" Julian asked. "The people aren't real. This is just a holosuite."

"I know. It just feels... wrong, somehow, to do this in public."

"Why don't you let me convince you?"

"Convince me how?- OH."

Julian laughed. "See? It's not so bad."

"But I feel all these people's eyes on me. I feel them staring at me, Julian! This simply won't do."

"Hold on. Let's just try it out for a few minutes, and if you still don't like it, I can erase all the people from the program. Okay?"

"Okay... now, I believe you were trying to convince me of something?"

"Mm, and doing a pretty good job of it, I reckon."

"It's... it's not so bad when I close my eyes. That way I can't see them looking at us. Couldn't you have programmed them to have no faces or something?"

By way of answer, Julian said, "Take off your shirt. I want to see you."

"There, is that better?"

"Much better."

"Ohhh..."

"Tell me you're not having at least a bit of fun."

"The idea of a gaggle of people watching me have sexual relations with you is frankly disturbing."

"But...?"

"But... I'll let you keep going at least for a few more minutes. Just to be fair. ...Julian! How presumptuous of you!"

"I thought you liked being touched there."

"Yes, but there are people watching!"

"They're not real people, Elim! I could tell them that I was a Dominion spy and they wouldn't care!"

"... you aren't a Dominion spy, are you? Because you know how I felt about that whole changeling business."

"Yes, Elim, I know, it made you feel very insecure. But it's okay now, because I'm home... and I'm with you."

"Have you ever done this before? Had sexual intercourse in front of people?"

"You know you can just call it sex."

"Yes, but have you?"

"Only in a holosuite."

"I see. ...Keep going."

"Feel any better?"

"I'd feel better if you were inside me right now."

"That's the spirit."

"I fail to see how spirits of any kind are relevant."

"Never mind."

"Ohhh. Yes, just like that."

"You like that?"

"Mmm. Yes. Talk to me."

"What should I tell you? Should I tell you that you're mine, and that you're my beautiful Elim and I love you? ...Or do you want something a little different? Should I tell you that you're a little slut, getting fucked in front of all these people, so wanton for me?"

"Yyyesss."

"Now you begin to see why the presence of these people is so alluring."

"Ohhh... everyone... everyone watching me... watching me get fucked by you..."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels... good. Keep going."

"...oh-h-h.."

"Yes, pleeease..."

"Getting close?"

"Closer."

"You're so wet for me."

"Anything for you."

"You're being very cliched right now."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Where did you learn that line? Let me guess- from a customer at your tailor shop."

"You know me too well."

"I'm getting close."

"Me too. Ohhh, yes, right there. Faster."

"You're so beautiful right now. Laid out before me. Such a little slut, being taken in front of dozens of people in the replimat. Such a little slut for me."

"Mmm, yesss, just for you, oh my-y-y..."

"Phew."

"Did I tire you out, dear?"

"Just a little."

"We should probably get cleaned up. We only have three more minutes left in the holosuite."

"Ugh, I should have rented it out for TWO hours. Ah, well. Do you want to say it, or me?"

"I'll say it: Computer, end program."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm not very proud of this fic. But I'm posting it anyway because it's already a day late. What can you do.


End file.
